Anytime You Need a Friend
by Haru Shinkai
Summary: Written for Broken Angel01. Matt promises Tai he'll fix their friendship but as he leaves his apartment, he is brutally attacked and left to die. Can Tai heal both Matt and their friendship? Short side story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is a story dedicated to_ _ **Broken Angel01**_ _and is a side-story to her 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend' so do read that one first if you want to get a proper context of the scene this is in and Matt's feelings, otherwise just read it as a Tai/Matt friendship fic. It contains references to implied rape – nothing graphic though._

* * *

 **1\. Attacked**

Matt had promised Tai he would never let anyone get between their friendship again and he wouldn't. But before that, he needed to know how Sora felt because despite how much he cared about Tai, Sora was still his girlfriend and he had to take her feelings into account too. However, as he left Tai's apartment, it had gotten quite late. Being lost in his own thoughts, he ended up taking a wrong turn and had no idea where he was. This caused the blond to groan internally. Why did he have to get lost now?

"Going somewhere?" A voice cut into his thoughts and a chill ran down Matt's spine, at first thinking it was some creep in a dark alley. His whole body tensed as he poised himself for a fight but as he turned, he realized it was only Karakashi – his band member.

"Oh it's just you Karakashi," Matt said, sighing in relief. He knew he didn't get along well with this particular band member to be honest but at least it wasn't some druggie. He made to move past him but Karakashi blocked his way, a glint in his eyes.

"Kamiya isn't here to help you this time, Ishida," Karakashi said darkly. "And even if he is, I won't let him get in my way ever again." A knife glinted in his pocket which made Matt tense all over again.

"What do you want Karakashi?" Matt said harshly. He had bigger problems to worry about then his band member causing his trouble right now. A feeling of foreboding filled up inside him as he thought about Sora and Tai warning him not to be alone with Karakashi. He thought about TK's concerns about whether he was safe within his band and clearly that did not seem to be the case because he was genuinely afraid of what was about to happen to him.

Karakashi then moved so fast that Matt barely had time to blink as he was pinned to the wall, knife held to his neck. "I'm going to take out some papers which you're going to sign and make me the lead singer in the band. It's up to you to decide what's more important: your life or being the lead singer."

Matt's head was spinning, unable to believe this was happening. He had known Karakashi was a jerk but going this far…he had to be bluffing right? He wouldn't actually kill him. "You're bluffing." His voice shook a bit as he said those words and he inwardly cursed at the way his voice shook.

"Am I?" The sharp point of the knife was pressed further in, causing it to trickle blood.

Matt exhaled and shut his eyes for a moment, counting inwardly to ten. With the position, he was pinned in, he couldn't push Karakashi off and he knew the other wasn't bluffing. "Fine…I'll sign." It was hard to even hold a pen without his hand shaking but somehow he managed to give a somewhat legible signature. "There…now let me go."

Karakashi began to laugh. "I'm sorry Matt…I can't risk anyone finding out about our meeting." Before the blond could even begin to ask what that meant, a cloth was clamped over his mouth. Dizziness filled inside Matt and he felt sick, vision swimming before him. He tried to squirm away but after a few minutes of failed struggling, he fell limp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I apologise for taking so long to update this but some recent events made me mad and inspired me to update this. Well, that's one way to get an update out of me huh? To piss me off XD. This story is no longer associated to the Challenge Zone forum and it is time for Tai's POV._

* * *

 **2\. What Matters Most**

Tai was not sure what to feel about Matt's words about never letting anything get between their friendship ever again. On one hand, he was glad Matt knew but on the other, he didn't know what he would do if their friendship ended over this. He liked Sora yes – but Matt was his best friend, gosh why did things have to be so complicated?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. His brow furrowed when he realized it was Matt's dad calling. Odd – why would Matt's dad be calling him? Pushing that thought aside, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tai said, a little wearily wondering if Matt had discussed something with his Dad.

"Hey Tai," Mr. Ishida said almost lazily. "Next time Matt is sleeping over at your place, could you get him to let me know? I know he's an adult and everything but he's still my son."

Tai blinked, a little confused at the words. "Uh sure Mr. Ishida but Matt left my place awhile back. Didn't he get home yet?" That was a bit alarming.

"What?" Mr. Ishida's lazy voice was now alert and even a bit alarmed. "No, Matt hasn't gotten home. I called TK and Sora first. Sora didn't know where he was but TK said he was at your place."

"He was at my place but he left already," Tai said biting his lower lip. "Have you tried calling Matt? He might have just gotten held up on something." He knew it was more than that. Somehow he just knew. Despite everything, they were still DNA partners and his heart was sinking. _If Matt gets hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself._

"His phone is powered off," Mr. Ishida admitted. "I'm going to try calling some of his band members. Tai, if you find out anything please tell me."

"Ok," Tai said agreeably and quickly got dressed, hanging up. He knew searching aimlessly might not help but he did know the places Matt went to think when he was stressed out about something or even just when he wanted to be alone. He headed out and it didn't take long for him to find Matt.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as a shiver ran down his spine as he saw the pool of blood which his best friend was lying in. He knew he should probably call an ambulance but he couldn't move seeing his best friend so injured. Had it been Karakashi? Given everything that happened, Matt had become reckless and another wave of guilt washed over Tai. Was he going to lose Matt too the way he had almost lost Kari back then? Thinking about that, he clenched his fist. No way. No way in hell. No matter what happened with Sora, Matt needed to be alive. His legs worked at that and he hurried forward to Matt's side, checking his pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. He took his jacket off, wrapping it around Matt's barely clothed body, grimacing as his blue jacket turned a dark red color and mentally swore to make Karakashi pay for this. Somehow, he knew he was the one behind this.

"Matt?" Tai said softly. "Hang on buddy. I'm going to get you to the hospital." With trembling fingers, he dialed for an ambulance. _Don't die on me, Matt. Please._


End file.
